johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 1:Castlevania
Developed by Konami in 1988. This game will soon become the face of this video game company, and the first game that has christian references to be famous in Japan. Story It's the 17th century and the sinister vampire: Count Dracula has risen from his grave and is beginning to wreak havoc in Europe. A member of the Belmont family named Simon goes onto a journey into Dracula's Castle and defeat the count and seal him away in his grave. Gameplay The gameplay of Castlevania was a bit unusual compared to other games on the market for the time. Though it was linear but it focused more on defeating enemies (much like Megaman). The game also contain candle stands which you can strike to gain sub-weapons and other items. Like in other video games, there are bosses at the ens of each stage. Castlevania is also the few of it's kind to feature a map that showed you what stage you are and how long it'll be. Though this game only had 5 stages, but it had a high level of difficulty that made the game quite challenging. Like Super Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda, Castlevania also features a second quest that raises the games difficulty by setting the damage factor to where only a few hits will defeat you. Reception Castlevania has made a great impact in the video game industry and had become the face of Konami ever since. But Konami wasn't finished with this game, it'll be the beginning. Trivia * Letting the game play through all 3 demos will allow you to play the first level with no music. This will work until you either lose a life or make it to the stage's boss. * The Japanese version of the game had a save feature to save your progress. but because the cartridge couldn't hold the amount of memory that a disk could, the save feature was dropped (as well as it's own music track) from overseas versions of the game. * The Japanese version of this game was re-released on the Famicom version which featured a selectable difficulty level. By choosing the easy difficulty, the following will happen. **You'll start off each stage with 30 hearts instead of 5. **You'll start off the game with 9 lives instead of 3. **You'll take less damage from enemies as well as not getting knocked back when hit. **You won't drop the double and triple shot power-ups when you get a different weapon. * There also unused game elements. **There are supposed to be Christian crosses to be used as items. A blue one is used like the boomerang, a tan one defeats all enemies on the screen (useless against bosses though). **There's also Bibles as well. According to this, there were merchants that sell you items. White bibles decrease the price of items while the red ones increase the price. **There were also more secret bonus point items along with the glowing money bag, the glowing treasure chest, the glowing crown and the Konami Moai Head. They consist of a letter, a cup of coffee, a pair of high-heel shoes and a basket full of Puppies.